


How I Met Your Papa

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (later) - Freeform, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Children, BAMF Loki, Claiming, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is a Fantastic Father, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Post Mpreg, Rating Will Change to Explicit, The Nine Realms, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, families, more TBA - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I challenged myself to do a one-shot... and failed...</p><p>Here are the results; I think that the title speaks for itself : ) It's... ugh... so much <i>fluffier</i> than what I usually write... In fact, I think I feel a cavity or two developing...</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (other than the few OCs) which are referenced to/used in this piece of non-profit fan-fiction. I've merely used them/their settings for my own enjoyment (and hopefully the enjoyment of others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise Made, A Promise Kept

Staring up at his father, jade-flecked amber eyes shining with wonder, Edwin Lokison felt his smile widening as the alpha lowered the book he was reading to raise a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“It’s Sunday afternoon” the eight year old said enthusiastically, his sneaker clad feet jostling on the lavish rug of his father’s Pent-House study whilst he tried to stop his hands from fidgeting.

“And...?”

“ _And_?! Dad, come on! You promised!”

Blinking, the Asgardian Prince turned Midgardian defender closed the book and placed it, carefully, upon the side-table next to the emerald leather chair he reclined in, a light frown marring his lips as he thought back to previous conversations he’d shared with his oldest son recently... Hmm, this Sunday afternoon and a promise...

“ _Dad_!”

“Do not pout, Edwin, you are a Prince and that expression is most unbecoming...”

“But you and Papa do it all the time...”

Snorting, Loki rolled his eyes: “there are entirely _too many_ of your Papa’s traits manifesting within you, my little heir, now come and sit with me” he said, his hand patting the padded armrest, the boy’s preferred perch, as he fought back a smile. 

Whooping in pleasure, the child scurried up and planted himself to the older alpha’s right, his smile returning at full force and momentarily taking the raven-haired man by surprise; Anthony’s lips so often formed that same expression. Yes, it was a refined mixture excitement and adoration; to this day Loki had never believed himself capable, let alone _worthy_ , of inspiring such a look...

“Well?”

“Ah yes... this promise that I owe you...”

“You’ve forgotten” the child deadpanned, the pout he wore earlier flattening his smile like the slamming of a door. “Ugh! Dad! Just because you’re like, a million years old, doesn’t mean you get to forget everything” the boy complained, his eyes ignoring the gawping expression of his horrified father. He even chose to ignore the older alpha’s lips as they soundlessly worded ‘a million years’, his right hand now shoving at the dazed adult’s shoulder with an impatient urgency.

“You’re going to tell me how you and Papa got together, remember?”

Frowning, Loki crossed his arms, his regal features forming into a cool, neutral canvas of indifference as he turned away from the child with a sniff. “I don’t see why I should share anything, let alone a treasured memory, with an impertinent brat who has _no_ manners” he stated haughtily, his glare resting on the family portrait they’d had commissioned only a month or so ago. 

“Puh-lease” Edwin retorted, his left hand joining in with his efforts to garner the taller man’s attention. “You’re not getting out of this so easily... now come on, story-mode the lovey-dovey stuff already” he demanded, his feet now kneading the leather clad thigh that served as his foot-rest.

“Lovey-dovey? What in the world makes you think that you can capture what your Papa and I have with such a ludicrous saying?” the ebony haired alpha huffed, his right hand reaching out to ruffle the soft, brunette curls of the child’s hair a fraction more vigorously than necessary. “Love-dovey” he repeated with an incredulous snort.

“What? But Franklin said that couples, you know, before they mate get all...”

“Franklin Richards is almost as pompous a know-it-all as his father is” Loki interrupted with a long suffering sigh. “Honestly, it’s a wonder how Susan copes... not that you heard me say that, of course” he added hastily; the last thing he needed was for his son to go stirring up trouble with the whole ‘my dad says that your dad is’ nonsense... _again_.

“Of course” the child said with a nod, his smile turning into a smirk that would match his father’s at the height of his world-conquering period. “So long as _you_ remember the story which led to your courtship and marriage _I_ can forget what you really think about Dr Richards and how sorry you feel for his wife” he accepted, his tone dripping with a saccharine sweetness. 

“Ah... there may be one too many of my traits within you as well... However, I know when I’m beat and can see a good deal when it’s offered” he admitted with a tired sigh, his form relaxing into his chair whilst his left hand rose to gesture before them. Then, with the weaving his fingers, verdant strands of glittering energy congealed into something akin to the blue holo-screens which whirled around the genius they were about to discuss. 

“Let’s see... how should I begin? Ah... yes, how about _once upon a time..._ ”

“Dad...”

****Flash-Back****

 

Another day, another defeat at the hands of his _brother’s_ little band of misfits, another failure to add to the mockery that was his _glorious purpose_...

Snarling, Loki watched with a slither of satisfaction as the newspaper his feckless guard was reading spontaneously erupted into flames; the startled yelp and horrified screaming didn’t quite provided the salve his damaged psyche required, but it was a start...

“Now, now, Loki... what have we said about _playing nicely with others_?”

Regarding the blue screen which flashed before him with all the condescension an arrogant mortal like Stark deserved, the Asgardian merely shrugged whilst pointedly ignoring the fire-extinguishing foam effortlessly undoing all of his fun in seconds.

“That fool is neither dead nor permanently damaged” he offered demurely, his right eyebrow raised quizzically whilst two other SHIELD Agents rushed to their companion’s aid even as a fourth (loudly berating the beta for his carelessness) took the still yowling man’s post. “However does that not communicate as playing nicely, I ask you, when you fragile humans are so easy to smite and rile?”

The blue-tinged inventor rolled his eyes dramatically, his right hand wielding a wrench that he waved towards certain places within the transparent cage which housed the ruined Prince, his lips quirking into an unkind mockery of a smile. 

“Yeah, well, I suppose that makes you feel like an even bigger loser for having been stopped, stomped and stored away by us **again** , huh? Oh, and I hope that you’re enjoying the latest improvements I’ve added to your _suite_ , Highness, especially since those pretty, magic-rune things Thor brought from your homeland seem to be doing their job this time” the bearded omega sneered with a haughty look that would match any the detained alpha could have offered.

“Umm, yes, the utter lack of privacy and furniture really make one feel right at home” the raven haired immortal returned flatly. “And to think I’d believed only Odin’s dim mind capable of creating such a base, lack-lustre cell... Ah, if only I’d realised how deeply unoriginal and provincial you truly were, Man of Iron, before wasting so much time trying to engage with you on a level higher than the primitive hen you actually are” he sighed with a shrug. “So must wasted effort indeed.”

This, of course, left the omega openly gawking; Loki revelled internally (for his face remained a bored, impassive mask to keep the mortal from acknowledging his delight) as the smaller male then muttered a range of curses and shut down the screen with an irritated wave of his hand.

****Present****

“What? Dad! You’re telling this all wrong!” Edwin rudely interrupted, his face the picture of righteous indignation. “I asked you to tell me how you first started going out, _not_ bore me with all the silly world-conquering stuff you kept trying when you were going through your _villain_ phase” the eight year old added with a huff.

“And I am getting there, my little hellion, but you were the one who asked for a story, were you not?” the taller of the two queried, his grin turning devious: “and whom, exactly, decided that villainy was merely a phase of mine?” he furthered slyly. “Perhaps I intend to return to my dark-arts once your sisters and brother are old enough to assist me, as **you** will...”

“Hah! Whatever Dad, we all know that you love Papa too much to start up anything really dangerous...”

“Oh? And what makes you think that your Papa won’t be siding with me, hmm?”

Snorting, the boy crossed his arms over his ‘Hulk-Smash’ t-shirt and peered up at his father quizzically before blinking, grunting and giving the older male’s thigh a firm prod with his feet and a scowl scrunching adorably upon his face.

“Stop trying to distract me and get on with it, Dad” he bemoaned, his small feet offering another, unkind jab to his foot-rest when his father let out a pleased laugh.

“Ah, I see that trying to fool you is pointless, my son; surely this is proof enough to your _uncle_ that our blood-ties are not as he claims” the jade eyed male chuckled with a pleased air before looking back to the frozen image which hovered before them. 

“Now, where were we? Ah, yes... I’d managed to annoy your Papa in record time and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was already striding to his work-shop’s elevator in order to harass me in person” he said, his tone warm and fond.

“Little did we both realise, at that time, that this visit would be so unlike so many we had shared before...”


	2. Of Favours and Fiends

****Flash Back****

Humming absently, keen eyes inspecting blemish-proof nails, Loki looked for all the world completely uninterested as the firey mortal whom made each failed attempt at ruling Midgard a little less dull stormed through the blast-proof doors.

“Mr Stark, I know that this is your building but you really shouldn’t...”

“Save it SHIELD Lackey #6” the omega retorted bluntly, his dishevelled body moving with the same fluidity and grace he used to expertly manoeuvre his flying suit. “Why don’t you boys head on up to wherever it is Fury keeps you in _my_ Tower and oh, I don’t know, polish your boots or something?”

“But, Mr Stark...”

“But nothing Agent... what does that say? _Jones_? Wow... now there’s an imaginative alias” the shorter man quipped, his cheek-greased face peering up at the alpha who would give Thor a run for his money in terms of height and bulk. “You have approximately one minute to move out of my way and get the fuck out of this room or your next job will involve the words ‘do you want fries with that?’”

Scowling, the alpha gave a curt nod before abruptly turning, a hand gesture clearly instructing his blank-faced colleagues to follow as he marched stiffly towards the exit; the three SHIELD agents could be heard muttering vehemently to each other before the heavy-set doors banged shut behind them.

“Bravo” Loki called, his hands offering a slow clap. “You make for quite the intimidating display, _Man of Iron_ , however do those poor fools sleep at night knowing that you’re waiting in the wings, your tongue able to sever their pay-cheques and credibility on a whim?”

Squaring his shoulders and resuming his approach to the only structure housed within the final sub-basement warehouse, Tony sneered at the Prince as he stood proudly before the glass his posture almost bored whilst they observed each other.

“Hah, you’re one to talk, Mr City-Leveller” the omega spat, his arms folding and his right brow rising in derision. “First you diss my top of the range Lokkitty habitat and _now_ you’re criticising how I treat the minions as though _you_ even care” he huffed before giving the enclosure an analytical glance, his eyes narrowing at the faintly glowing runes. 

“Mmm, yes, it is true that you insects mean very little to me and my plans” the Chaos God admitted with a casual shrug, his jade eyes appraising torn, oil-stained black jeans, his mind easily stripping them away to reveal olive skin and lean muscle. “However, unlike the children of your _species_ , I derive no pleasure from squashing ants...”

“Yeah, you’re more of a puppy-kicking guy, I can tell” Tony interjected, a flash of a smirk tugging his lips as he began to stroll around the cylindrical cell, his arms loosening their hold whilst he continued to look up at the chamber’s white, vented ceiling. “Well, sorry to burst your animal cruelty bubble there, Reindeer Games, but you won’t be getting out of here anytime soon” he added, his tone somewhat distracted whilst he ran through all of the safety features he’d set in his head. 

“Is that so?”

“Oh yeah” the omega countered, their eyes locking again. “But, don’t you go worrying yourself, I take my craftsmanship _very_ seriously and so, since you think my cell lacks imagination _and_ believe it resembles the _ancient_ designs of your home-land then may I _please_ direct his majesty to the grates directly above his head?”

Snorting, the alpha obliged, his frown flitting into a demure grin. “My, my, what do we have here then?” he asked, his tone amused. “Is this, perhaps, a way to release some gas or other to incapacitate me? A home for those silly, microbial robots you insist on marshalling at me when you think I’m distracted?” he asked mildly, his grin sharpening when the omega momentarily baulked before regaining his composure. 

“Close but no cigar, Rudolph” the younger snipped, his feet pausing their motion when he’d done a full rotation of the chamber. “That there is a vacuum” he stated, a sharp, toothy smile making his roguish features all the more alluring. “You try to pull anything then _I’ll_ be pulling your oxygen, capisce?” 

****Present****

“Wow... I guess Uncle Clint isn’t lying when he talks about the old-days, huh?”

Nodding thoughtfully, Loki regarded his eldest child with a small, soft smile. “Your Uncle Clint and I have had, how should I put this mildly? Ah, a _turbulent_ history... a history that we’ve worked to resolve... for the most part...”

Edwin blinked at the admission, his mouth opening to query further before a little voice, one that sounded unsurprisingly like his Papa, told him not to pry, that these were past issues to be talked about when his father decided. 

“So... did you do anything to make Papa angry enough to suffocate you?”

Chuckling, the alpha turned back to the green picture he’d painted, the darkened expression which had settled upon his brow lifting as he smiled: “oh, so many things, my son” he admitted, his laugh more of a sigh whilst he stared at his younger self and the man who would become his mate. 

“However, in this instance, he never got the chance...”

****Flashback****

Laughing haughtily, Loki leaned against the clear, seamless material which made up his cell, his eyes dancing with mirth: “my goodness, what a clever little thing you are... I take back everything that I may have let slip before” he mocked.

“Seriously? You’re telling me that Big-Daddy Odin threatened to take his precious little boys air away? I don’t think so, pal. Thor’s described to me, in detail and with schematics, what your holding pen in La-La-Land was like and I know _for a fact_ that your cushy little room was for containment, _not_ subjugation” he quipped, his scowl returning.

“Oh... do you _really_ want to start conversing about _fathers_ and how they treat their sons, Anthony?” Loki asked, his grin predatory and his tone dripping with poison.

“Wow, just wow, are you really going there?” the mortal asked, his hand gesturing to the vents. “Listen, I don’t care what you know _or_ what you think you know about me and my family but we’re not going there...”

“Ah... and there it is, the famous omega bluster” the alpha sighed, his face blanking. “How thoroughly predictable and _mundane_ ” he added, a thrill of excitement coursing down his spine and further south as he watched, enraptured, as the brunette’s expressive features went through a series of very interesting emotions in rapid succession. 

“Oh! That is _it_! Jarvis...”

“What in the Nine realms are you doing wasting your time here, Loki?”

Cutting himself off, the warehouse flashing red as the alarms began to ring, Tony spun on his heel and glared angrily at the Enchantress who posed mere inches to his right.

“Ah, Amora, how nice of you to visit” the alpha greeted as he stood with a stretch then, his eyes never leaving the omega whose scowl was quickly shifting to an uneasy frown, he effortlessly shifted through the reinforced glass, the runes hissing above the din of the claxons sounding around them. 

“Visit? You summoned me here... and I _was_ attending to some very important business, so I hope that you have good reason” the immortal femme sighed, her right hand waving at the doors and lights, the gold of her magic easily sealing the entrance and stopping the lights and sounds. 

“Yes, yes, I’m sure” Loki retorted with a grin, his right hand snapping out to grab the smaller inventor’s right arm as he went to back away. “Now, I believe we’re _even_ in terms of favours at this time, correct?” he asked, his grip tightening in warning when Tony went to kick him.

Nodding, the blonde watched the males before her with a quizzical expression before she sniffed, blinked and smirked; as if sensing the sudden shift in her demeanour, the mortal decided that keeping his peace was no longer worth doing.

“Hey, I hate to break up your little _magic_ conference guys, but you see all of those angry people looking in at us? They’re going to have a new door made for them when Bruce shows up so why don’t you both just...”

“Oh, you needn’t worry about your pet monster interrupting, omega” Amora purred, the smile she offered Loki making the youngest of the three shudder before he turned startled, golden eyes to the creature holding his arm hostage.

“I will accept a favour later, my friend” she announced with a little, tittering laugh. “That _particular_ territory of mine is all yours for as long as you require” she said, her gaze slowly shifting to a further paling Tony.

“You may want to limit your struggling and save your strength, boy, for I fear your new master will not be allowing you much rest...” she chuckled. "It's about time an alpha finally put that mouth of yours to good use..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, when we get to the SMUT (as I'm sure we will ; ) ) precious little Edwin will get the PG version...
> 
> The Explicit will just be between us friends... and Loki/Tony of course ; )
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos!
> 
> For readers of TTSOS, the next update is HUGE and on its way : )


	3. Friends with Benefits...

****Present****

“So... kidnapping?” Edwin deadpanned, his eyes narrowing in an accusatory manner at his father. “Dad, I’m _not_ liking where this is heading” he added hotly, his small hands forming into fists which he raised in his father’s direction, much to the older alpha’s feigned horror. “You best not have done anything to hurt Papa...” he began to warn, a spark of magic lighting across his skin, its presence momentarily shocking both of them.

“Woah there, ‘Win” another voice called, its tone fond and pleased as its owner entered Loki’s study, a small 3D, blue holo-projection dancing around the fingers of his right hand whilst the left secured a steaming mug of coffee. “Don’t get yourself too worked up there, okay bud? You remember the last you flared up, right? That power-surge knocked the arc-reactor off-line for two hours and we _all_ know how cranky J gets when he’s so suddenly and rudely rebooted now, don’t we?” he mock chided, his handsome face pulling into an amused grin.

Blushing faintly, Edwin turned his head to the nearest of the AI’s sensors: “sorry ‘bout that J” he said, his tone suitably cowed.

“I am pleased to inform you, young sir, that that _incident_ was nothing compared to some of the mishaps stemming from your father and, as for your Papa...”

“Ah-ah-ah, Jarvis, what is our policy on kissing and telling?” Tony chuckled fondly, his legs having finally brought him to the chair which housed two of his favourite people, his right brow cocking whilst he dispelled the projections with a gesture. “So, what’s all the _magic_ related fuss about?” he furthered, a critical eye roaming over the green illumination floating before his chest. “Please tell me this _isn’t_ what it looks like...”

Grinning, Loki moved to rustle his son’s hair, his left hand waving to the available arm-rest even as Edwin protested, his face flushing with embarrassment.

“ **Dad** , knock it off! I’m not a baby!”

“Yeah _dad_ ” Tony chimed, his body relaxing onto his perch before a strong, sneaky arm secured itself around his waist and pulled him into his mate’s lap. Yelping as he was caught, the omega only stifled his laughter with a warning about spilling his coffee before the alpha’s lips connected with his own; their oldest child gagging did little to deter them... until his small feet began stamping at their legs.

“Ugh! You guys are _so_ gross” the smaller alpha complained before gesturing wildly at the scene his father’s magic had formed. “Papa! Come on, you guys need to stop sucking face so dad can explain why your mating-story is less fairy-tale and more like that weird Liam Neeson movie franchise Uncle Phil told me not to watch but I Stark-Searched anyway...” he whined.

Pulling away from his husband, Tony narrowed his eyes at the boy: “Uncle Phil was right to tell you that because “Taken” is an R rated movie, you little hellion” he stated whilst reaching out to grab the child’s cheek to give it a playful pinch. “I wonder _who_ you get that rebellious, deviant streak from, hmm?”

“Oww... Pawpaw... dat hwrts...” Edwin grumbled, his smaller hands batting the omega away with a scowl before he pointed back at the sparkling, emerald projection with an exasperated huff. 

“Huh? Oh, I see” Tony responded, his lips quirking into a grin whilst giving his child a side-ways glance. “So you’ve finally conned your dad into spilling the beans, eh?” he asked through a sigh whilst tucking himself into his husband’s left side, the coffee mug blessing his lips for a moment before he gave the alpha a nudge. “Well, you best get on with it then, maestro, God knows little Franklin Richards needs _something_ to entertain him now that his folks have dumped him on Agatha Harkness’ door-step” he added before giving his mate a _look_.

“But we’re running with the PG version of this _particular_ tale, right?”

“Of course, savass” the older returned glibly, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Now... let’s see, I had just _thoroughly_ flummoxed you (“Flummoxed? Really? Who even says that?”) and whisked you away much to the shared horror of your team-mates and SHIELD agents...”

****Flashback****

“What the hell? Loki! Are you out of your mind?!”

Pulling away from the Asgardian, the shorter of the pair tried to repress the urge to wretch as his insides readjusted themselves; he couldn’t believe that he’d ever been excited by the prospect of teleportation because it sucked, _a lot_...

Regarding the omega, his smirk sharpening, Loki somehow resisted curving his hand against the rear-end presented to him whilst Tony leaned over, his hands braced upon his knees as he chugged in lung-full after lung-full of clean, Vanaheim fresh air.

“Oh Anthony, must you be so crass?” the alpha sighed whilst conjuring his helm and sceptre; he could already hear the approach of Amora’s guards and didn’t want to appear anything other than the man feared throughout these lands as their mistress’ mentor. “It was you whom said that you wanted to develop what we had into something _more_ , was it not?”

****Present****

“Wait, what?” Edwin piped up, his scowl returning. “You guys were already seeing each other? But that means you aren’t telling me...”

“No, no, _this_ is definitely the story of how we _got_ together ‘Win” Tony interjected, a light blush dusting his cheeks even as Loki coughed and stole the omega’s coffee to take a quick, warming swig. “Uhm... we kind’a were together, weren’t together before this point...”

“Oh... ugh... so, you were like friends, or something? But I thought you guys were like, fighting back then...”

Blushing a little bit harder, Tony regarded his mate, his eyes clearly asking him to take over the conversation; taking another tentative sip before the mug was swiftly taken from him, the older man sighed heavily before looking at the adorably confused visage of his son.

“You are aware of how I first came to Midgard and the events which led to your Papa and I meeting...”

“Yeah, you threw him through a window... Uncle Rhodey said that Papa used to talk about it all of the time and make a **really** big deal about...”

“Hey now!” Tony spat, both of his hands gripping his mug tightly as he looked from one alpha to the next. “Young man, I hope that _you_ never know what it’s like to have a space-viking throw you through reinforced glass but...”

“Now, now” Loki interrupted a little sheepishly. “The point I was trying to make, son, was this” he continued, his arms enveloping his mate in a loose hug. “Your Papa and I didn’t have the most courteous of first encounters but, over the years since I escaped my imprisonment in Asgard, he and I started to converse” he said, his arms giving a gentle squeeze. “It started on the battlefields we shared, mostly, and... well, insults and barbs turned into more heated exchanges which led to a sort of mutual respect” he added, his smile quirking into a grin. “And from this respect grew something of a more _physical_ nature...”

“So you were fuck-buddies?”

Choking on his coffee, Tony snapped his head around so quickly that Loki would have cringed at the audible snap; however, in his own state of shock, all the Asgardian could hear was his blood boiling under his skin. As for Edwin, it was clear that the boy had inherited his Papa’s lack of self-preservation as he continued to sit there, a look of understanding replacing his bewilderment as he crossed his arms and nodded his head.

“Huh... well I guess that makes sense considering you were meant to be enemies back then...”

“Edwin Fenrir Lokison! You **will** tell me who taught you such vulgar language this instant!” the alpha hissed before, much to his surprise, Tony began laughing, his eyes screwing shut whilst their child looked on with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and bewilderment, his eyes darting from one parent’s ire to the other’s mirth. Then, his mind suddenly catching on, the boy swiftly covered his mouth with both hands as he realised what he’d said; his father’s distaste for cussing was legendary and now not only had he gotten himself in trouble but he’d need to think fast if he wanted to save Uncle Clint from his dad’s wrath.

“Umm... uhh, I, I heard it on TV...”

“Nice try, my lad, but Jarvis monitors everything you view...”

“O-oh... oh God, I’ve got a stitch... that was _priceless_...”

“Not at Franklin’s house he doesn’t” Edwin argued, his brilliant mind already piecing a believable tale together; a thread of revenge against a certain Human Torch for zapping his favourite sandwich was useful in tying all of the loose ends together.

“When I was at the Baxter building before Aunt Sue and Uncle Reed went travelling, me and Franklin were going to ask Uncle Ben a question when we passed Johnny’s room... he was watching some kind of reality TV show _real_ loud and this lady screamed _that_ at some guy who’d cheated on her” he explained triumphantly, his tone becoming sage. “So, we asked him what she meant and he told us that it was a term used to describe people who want to have sex but stay friends... but not like boyfriends and girlfriends... _just_ friends... which we thought was kind’a weird until Johnny said that he did it all the time...”

“That’s enough, _thank you_ ” the alpha hissed, his disapproving frown moving from son to carrier as Tony finally regained himself.

“Wow... I can’t believe that we’ve just been dancing around that for like, five minutes or something” he said with a grin before leaning up to press a kiss against the side of Loki’s mouth: “oh, come on grumpy-cat, it’s okay... we can’t shield him from everything and he’s very sorry for repeating such awful words, aren’t you ‘Win?”

“Yes, I’m really, really sorry Dad” the child said emphatically, his father’s face still shrouded in the shadow of his ire. “Maybe going back to the story will help make you feel better?”

“You’ve got some nerve...” the raven-haired man scoffed, his frown softening minutely as he looked to the still crouched figure of his mate and the beautiful meadow he would take him in that evening.

“Very well... but no more interruptions from either of you, if you please” he snipped, his body relaxing despite the cooling coffee he could feel drying on his neck.

“Oh, and Jarvis? Do inform young Mr Storm that I’ll be visiting him soon and that trying to hide from me will be pointless...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now it's question time.
> 
> Should I up this fic to explicit and do SMUT next chapter?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


	4. Harem-Boy

****Flashback****

Heaving in a final, deep lung-full of air, Tony sighed in relief as his pancreases and liver bid farewell to each other and went back to resting where they should; his stomach, however, had decided to remain in knots. And speaking of _knots_...  
“Ugh... do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?” he seethed through his unsettled breathing, his keen eyes narrowing whilst he observed the oddly _purple_ field with its tall, yellowed-blue grass and hazy emerald sky. Then, his mouth opening to ask the obvious ‘ _what the fuck?_ ’ question, the genius found himself snapping his jaw closed as three things happened in quick succession.

Firstly, he noticed that the deranged alpha he was secretly sleeping with (and _possibly, maybe, definitely_ falling for) had magiced himself into full diva-mode. Hell, he’d even swapped his more informal Asgardian coat for the forest green cape that, if was completely honest with himself, was hot as all hell.

Second? A hoard of creatures that would give Tolkein an orgasm were crashing their way through the tranquil setting at speed, their piggish, troll-like features scrunched and determined, their hands wielding clubs, swords and other such _pleasant_ things.

And thirdly, in a move that had him gawking, Loki turned, appraised him, smirked and waved his glow-stick of destiny; this, sadly, resulted in Tony’s jeans, sneakers and band-tee vanishing. In their stead now resided something that the genius could only describe as a Game of Thrones themed loin-cloth.

****Present****

“Oh my God! Don’t show him _that_!” the omega yelped, his free hand waving wildly at the green accented image that’d frozen before the three of them, his scowl warring with the blush staining his face. “This is meant to be _PG_...”

“Huh... so this is why Return of the Jedi is dad’s favourite...”

“’Win? Really? Great, now you’re raising our boy to be more of a Lech than the both of us” he grumbled before leaning into a quietly chuckling Loki’s side. “Ugh! Fine, carry on then... but you’re censoring everything after _you know_...”

“Of course, dear-heart” the alpha responded, a meaningful glance switching to his son who looked about ready to protest. “Remember Edwin, you asked for the story of how we became mated _not_ the process of mating itself... that, my son, is something that you _will not_ need to know about for a very long time” he warned, his face darkening. 

“You dare come home with a mated femme or omega before your thirtieth birthday at the earliest and I will be most displeased, do you understand?”

Blinking owlishly before flushing crimson and making gagging noises, the youngest of the trio openly cringed, the clotted curls of his head flailing as he shook it quite violently.

“Eww! Dad! I don’t even _want_ a mate! Femmes have cooties and every omega I’ve _ever_ met is whiny and bratty and nothing like Papa at all...” he bemoaned before letting out a weary sigh. “That and I’m pretty sure Grandma wants me to mate with one of those _Royal_ types we have to make nice with when we visit Ass-guard” he added, an annoyed look gracing his face before he waved at the scene, his pout developing. “So yeah, keep the mushy stuff to a minimum and keep going with the story, please... Mm, it’ll be so great when I face-time Franklin later and finally tell him... then he’ll finally stop laughing at me for being too much of a baby to ask you guys...”

****Flashback****

“Where the fuck are my clothes?!”

“Anthony...”

“Who the fuck... No, _what_ the fuck are those?!”

“You must reduce your volume, min kanin, for the Troll warriors of Vanaheim aren’t lovers of raised voices...”

“ _Troll warriors?_ Are you kidding me? How in the world is dragging me to another realm even remotely close to ‘taking the next step in our relationship’?!” the mortal demanded, his whole body erupting in goose-pimples when the strangely static grass swayed against his legs and caught on the hairs there. 

“Is it not obvious?” the Asgardian mocked, his tone heavily laced with sarcasm as he smirked. “Now, enough of your bawdy babbling; just stand there and look lovely whilst I greet our escort, won’t you?” he asked, another thread of viridian loosing from his fingers to wrap itself decoratively about the astonished inventor’s mouth. The God’s smirk sharpened when the gold, emerald and platinum weave of the metal morphed to match the belt from which the sheets of ivory and jade fabric of his conquest’s loin-cloth hung.

“Hmm, there’s something missing... Ah, yes... here we go” he mused, the snapping of his fingers crafting a set of decorative manacles whose golden chains linked the cuffs before snaking their way to Loki’s eager right hand. He then tugged the metal to pull the frustrated, muffled-yelling mortal’s hands away from the gag he’d been desperately trying to tug off and just in time too as he turned to greet the leader of Armora’s honour-guard.

“Prince Loki... we were not told of your visit, sir...”

“Oh? And am I not to be here unless the likes of _you_ are told?”

Blinking in surprise, it’s huge, pig-like head bowing whilst the slightly smaller, orange skinned beings knelt on one knee, their beady eyes flickering from the Asgardian to the ground; Tony was pretty sure a few of them were also trying to inconspicuously check him out. 

The thought alone made his gag behind his gag as, on-top of being seven feet tall at their shortest, the trolls lived up to every expectation that word promised; everything from the warts to the smell of the beings made Tony’s hind-brain scream out in alarm, his feet all but itching to run away.

“N-no, no, your Highness, of course you...”

“Then why waste my time Hamgdem?” Loki sighed dramatically, his left hand brandishing his sceptre in a lazy yet threatening manner, his left hand tugging the chain and purposefully making Tony trip forward with an undignified squawk. “Can you not see that I have other, far more _pleasurable_ company to entertain?”

“Ah, yes, I’m sure...” the hulking brute breathed out, his large, snout-like nose twitching as he scented the air. “Uhrm... I take it that you’re here for the _hunt_ , sir?” he furthered hesitantly, obsidian eyes quickly flicking over to an exasperatedly metal tugging Tony. “We would be more than happy to oblige in securing a territory...”

“That shan’t be necessary, Hamgdem, all that I require is the assurance that you and your, ah, _men_ will maintain your Mistress’ estate and allow none to enter whilst I’m here” the raven-haired alpha ordered with a haughty sniff that had Tony rolling his eyes. Full diva-mode indeed.

“Very good, my Prince, it will be as you say” the hog-father grunted, a gesture of his cloven-hand bidding his troop to rise from their stooped poses. “My son, Gudreed, will call upon you should troubles concerning the Vanir arise” he added, his massive head once more tilting in a stunted bow before he turned with a speed a lumbering creature of his size shouldn’t have been able to attain.

“Move-out!” he shouted, his voice ringing out across the field, its volume and ring causes the various, psychedelic birds and other winged creatures to burst from the looming blue and ivory trees, their startled calls mingling with the grunts of the now speedily sprinting Trolls.

“Mmph mm ffhheh mmphh!”

Sighing, Loki turned back to his partner, his face completely neutral as he pointed to the not so distant tree line. 

“Come along then, harem-boy, Armora’s estate lies just beyond this thicket and through that small expanse of woodland” he said, his tone bored whilst his eyes danced with mischief.

“Lhhookey!”

“Mm? What’s that? You’d prefer if I carry you?”

Narrowing his gaze and tugging at the chain for all he was worth, Tony found himself letting out an unintentional squeal when he was suddenly whisked up into strong arms, his body pressed to a firm, warm chest and his eyes drooping with a fatigue he _knew_ to be magic based.

“There now, is that not better?” the God cooed, his long legs striding steadfastedly through the gently swaying grasses.

“I’m certain that you’ll be far more agreeable after your nap-time...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I hear you, you want the SMUT and I plan to do the following (as I've been messaged by a few folks who'd like to keep it 'T' as well): next update, I will officially list this fic as Explicit and start adding the SMUT.
> 
> The SMUT chapters will be very clearly marked in the Chapter Summary and so folks who just want the story can skip them as these will happen in the *past* and will not be recanted to little Edwin (he's just not old enough to handle that kind of thing!). Therefore I encourage you to think of the SMUT chapters as a type of _secret_ chapter that will not advance the plot, just give us that fun porn-fix that some of us (myself included) need from time to time!
> 
> Oh, and to answer someone who messaged me, there IS a more developed plot on the way; this isn't just a case of Loki taking Tony on vacation and them getting mated... People who've been awesome enough to read my other works will know that I don't tend to follow conventional or expected plot-lines...
> 
> Damn plot bunnies...


	5. Domestic Bliss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... just a smidge of 'world-building' folks; sorry to all of those who waiting for the rating to change... it's coming : )

*****Present*****

“Wow dad, even for you... that’s kind’a creepy...”

Huffing when his mate’s laughter made itself known again, Loki raised an eyebrow and regarded the omega with a bland expression: “I was under the impression that you found such things romantic, dearest; you certainly never complain when I take you to bed...”

“That is _entirely_ different” the younger man said through a pout before gesturing to his owlishly blinking son. “And, seriously? Edwin doesn’t need to know that you have a bridal-style fetish... it’s bad enough that he knows what Bucky and Steve get up to in their _not so_ old age” he sighed dramatically.

Clearing his throat in a way that clearly said he didn’t want to hear the rest of the conversation, the young alpha leaned forward, his eyebrows lowered critically: “so, you’re okay with Dad treating you like a femme in one of Aunt Pepper’s _special_ books, Papa? What about all of that _Omega-Rights_ stuff you always go on about?” he continued, his face becoming judgmental; it was an expression that the boy had clearly picked up from their long-time family friend who probably wouldn’t be pleased that he’d found her private library.

Grinning sheepishly, Tony drained what was left in his coffee mug, his free hand still patting away the odd droplet of liquid staining his mate’s cheek, neck and hair before locking eyes with his oldest child. “’Win, you know that Papa has had to do a lot to make life better for omegas in this sexist, unjust word of ours” he stated before nuzzling into his alpha’s side, his grin morphing into a smile. “However, you _also_ know that your Dad has always helped and supported the efforts we’ve been making through the Maria Stark foundation and that he, the big-ol’ softie, makes more of a show when it comes to damning sexism than even I do... So, what you’re looking at there” he continued whilst motioning to the scene. “Is just this guy’s idea of treating an omega like something precious... you remember how all of Alphas of Asgard made such a big fuss of me and Ollie when we last visited, don’t-cha?”

Blinking, the child nodded slowly before both of them snapped their attention back to an _extremely_ displeased looking Loki: “uh-oh, looks like someone is caught in a flash-back...”

“Do not get me started, Anthony” the raven-haired male huffed, his tone both annoyed and angry at the same time. “It was bad enough to witness _Fandral_ , that cur, attempt to act as your escort without having mother try to introduce Oliver to every alpha with a royal blood-line from here to Kingdom-come” he growled. “The child isn’t even _five_ yet and was still a babe during our last visit...”

“Huh, yeah, that reminds me... Thor was on the phone just now, in fact, that’s the only reason why I’m here and not making sure the twins aren’t forcing Bruce to hulk-out or Nat to sign them up for spy-school” the omega interrupted with a shrug. “He says ‘hi’ and that mom is demanding another visit... he said something about her coming here if not... something about dresses and jewellery or Princess rituals... I forget, it didn’t sound that important” he continued to the paling complexion of his mate. “But yeah... you should probably relay a message to her through Heimdall sooner rather than later... the girls are one now, after all...”

“The Queen of Asgard is wanting to evoke the Princess Rituals upon Hela and Sigyn, a magical ceremony that will bind them and their _Seiðr_ to the Yggdrasil and you just sit there and say that it isn’t _that important_...”

“Dad...”

“No, I didn’t say that the _ritual_ wasn’t important as I don’t even _know_ what the hell it is...”

“Papa...”

“How many times must I ask you to take Asgardian matters more seriously? Didn’t we agree that we’d re-locate there once your friends were...”

“ _Dad_...”

“Well if _somebody_ were to share around those shiny, magical apples then maybe they could come with us and we could go sooner rather than later, but oh no, Asgard is _too_ good for mortals trying to be Gods...”

“ _Papa_...”

“Must we revisit this argument again, so soon? Aren’t you tired of...”

Edwin sucked in a breath.

“Me? Tired? Hah! You’ll be lucky if I...”

His little hands balled into fists, his eyes sparking with the strain of magic Aunt Wanda had been helping him to grow.

“Why can’t you just accept that I am bound by the Allfather’s wishes here... should I be able to rule once more...”

Then, very carefully, he focused on the mug his carrier was holding, his pupils dilating as he murmured the spell through his mind.

“You’re still going on about the throne? Oh my God! Loki, what happened to being your brother’s emissary? Or were you just...”

Three...

“Thor _may_ have come a long way, but do _you_ see him mastering the complexities of ruling Asgard? Even Jane has voiced...”

Two...

“What Jane has or hasn’t said is _none_ of our business... have you been bribing Thorin to spy on her parents again? You know how much that girl looks up to you, Loki, you shouldn’t...”

One...

“Can I help it that I’m pleased about Thor’s first born being a femme and thus blocking his blood-line from ruling Asgard in the... **what in the Nine?!** ”

Yowling in horror, the mated pair sputtered even as Tony launched the mug away from them, the ceramic vessel still spewing freezing cold water until it smashed on the marble floor; grinning like a Cheshire cat, Edwin crossed his arms in an eerie imitation of his father.

“Can we _please_ get back to the story now?”


	6. Our Fairy-Tale Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww... you guys have been so mean to poor ‘Win in the comments. He just wanted to stop his parents from yelling; if anyone should know how volatile our favourite pairing is, it’s him.
> 
> However, message received people, message received; you may have noticed that the rating has upped itself to Explicit, so...
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
> Sexually Explicit Scenes from the next chapter onwards; ‘Win will take a back-seat so that his dads can get to _making_ him! 
> 
> **Please note that NO, ‘Win isn’t being told the Explicit parts; I hope that I’ve made that clear through the story telling as this kind of writing is NOT MEANT FOR LITTLE KIDS!**
> 
>  
> 
> Rant over; enjoy!
> 
> Time for some teeth-rotting fluff, me thinks!
> 
> XD

*****Flashback*****

“Loki!!”

Sighing as the pounding of balled fists on solid, Vanir-oaken doors became steadily louder, the mage-Prince casually rounded the spiral staircase until he reached the door which, true to Midgardian-lore, resided at the top of the tallest tower of Amora’s private residence.

“Loki! Come on! I know you can hear me you prick!!”

Rolling his eyes, his young lover’s temperament clearly no better for the hour of sleep he’d been put under, the disguised Jotnar approached the chamber’s barrier with a dignified grace and purposeful clatter of boots which immediately suggested that he was neither intimidated or amused.

“Ugh! Finally! Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been yelling for...”

“Fourteen minutes and fifty-five seconds” the alpha intoned blandly, his jade eyes narrowed derisively. “Whatever _is_ the matter?”

Slamming what Loki was sure to be angrily-red hands back onto the wood, the older man let out a string of tutting noises as he was blasted by curses from at least half a dozen Earth based languages.

“Anthony, must I remind you of my dislike...”

“...bitch! I will fucking destroy your glow stick of destiny and when it’s in bits, I’ll throw them in the sewer, mix them with all the shit...”

“Hmm... perhaps I’ll come back later... I’m sure that hunger will over-rule that rebellious streak of yours eventually...”

“ _Ooh!_ Don’t you fucking wish you... hey! Where are you going? Come back here!”

“Should I choose to stay, will you speak with me in a civil tongue, dear-heart?”

The _thunk_ of the omega’s head butting the door spread Loki’s frown into a pleased smirk as he stopped, his foot-falls deliberate on the ancient stone that made-up the slender ledge betwixt the door and stairs. 

“Anthony?”

“Yes, _darling?_ ”

Chuckling, the raven haired alpha turned back to where his lover had been temporarily housed. “Will you refrain from assaulting me should I wish to enter?”

“Only if you’ve brought food... you know what teleporting does to me” came the dejected response through the barrier; at the words, the mage warped himself into the sparse bed-chamber he’d cobbled together to enhance the _fairy-tale_ theme he’d been so interested to investigate.

“So... the bed of the straw, barred windows and spinning wheel complete with creepily sharp needle all means... what?”

Waving his hands at the meagre, medieval-styled furnishings before his eyes resumed their appraisal of the sleep dishevelled omega he’d caught, Loki allowed his smirk to slant into a pleased grin: “is it not obvious?”

Frowning, his sore hands tucked away within his folded arms, Tony allowed his eyebrow to arch whilst sowing together everything that’d happened to him today; if Loki’s lyrical laughter was anything to go by then his gaping jaw must have looked hilarious. It was a shame that the joke was on him, however... 

“Oh my God... you’re serious...” he breathed.

Nodding, his taller frame sauntering around the circular chamber, Loki allowed the toes of his Asgardian leather boots to jovially jostle the loose strands of hay which littered the floor beside the larger piles that toppled from the walls. “This is what you asked for, is it not? Was it _not_ you who said that, should you ever accept a suitor’s proposal to bond that they would have to do the impossible and give you that, ahh, what did you call it? Yes, the _ridiculous fairy-tale omegas and femmes are fed as children_?” he furthered, his form all but oozing with pleasure.

“Well, here it is... only I have no one to play the wicked step-mother. However, I feel that whisking you out of the monster’s-keep, almost _literally_ from under his big, green nose, qualifies me to play the role of Knight... perhaps even Prince Charming? Hmm?”

“Heh, I can’t fault you on the Prince, part...” Tony stated dazedly, his legs having given out as he slumped into the nearest pile of straw, his expression unreadable whilst he looked up at the man who’d brought him here, the other’s supremely pleased stance causing him to shake his head.

“Loki... I... This is...”

“Impressive? Yes, I believe you’re right” the older interrupted, his manner completely oblivious to the smaller male’s growing frown. “When factoring in all the research I’ve had to do and calculating the likeliest time of your heat-cycle... never mind having to include Amoura which, no doubt, will come with its own set of problems... was no small feat _but_ I believe that all of my efforts have been worth it” he mused. 

“But...”

Blinking, his boots spinning him to view the mortal that’d managed to ensnare him almost as thoroughly as his love of magic, the Prince found his pleasure dwindle at the look gracing the human’s face.

“Anthony?”

“Loki... how in the world is this going to work?” the omega breathed, his face a mix of disbelief, worry and a tentative glimpse of hope. “Firstly, we’re batting for two _very_ different sides of the moral playing field...”

“Name one major disaster caused by me _or_ those whom directly do my bidding in this last year since our tryst began...”

“Second, do you have any idea how hard it would be for me to go into heat? I’ve been living as a beta for thirty-five years... and allowing my body to be as it naturally is for five doesn’t make things better since I’m just turning forty...”

“I am over three thousand years old, your point is moot...”

“ _Yes_ , I _know_ that _but_ I have a sneaking suspicion you’re not gonna want to, what do **you** call it? _Have your way with me_ and _ravish me the way an omega should be ravished_ when I’m a gooey pile of ick in a box...”

“A golden-apple would _easily_ resolve that particular problem... perhaps, even _this_ golden-apple...”

“And then you... wait... wha?”

Blinking stupidly, his eyes zeroing in on the Asgardian treasure cupped in the alpha’s hand, his mouth working regardless of no sound spilling out, Tony tried to swallow as his brain worked to process just what, _exactly_ , was happening...

Sighing and realising that he needed to take pity on the stupefied man who’d gone from slumped to mesmerised in the span of a blink, Loki took the two strides needed to kneel before the omega he intended to mate and marry, his hands gently depositing the fruit into the other’s lax grasp.

“I am aware that this may be a little sudden...”

“ _Oh?_ You think?”

“... and, mayhaps I _could_ have made my intentions clearer from the outset... but you have always enjoyed my flair for the dramatic, have you not?”

“Loki...”

“As for my criminal past? Well, I suppose that the conquest of the Nine can wait until such time that my persuasive skills are enough to sway you to _my_ side of the moral playing field...”

“ **Loki**... just... just stop it, alright!?”

Feeling his smile drop, the Prince watched as the mortal bowed his head, his hands quaking slightly whilst he clutched the apple tightly.

“I don’t understand...”

“No Loki, I’m the one who doesn’t understand” the younger said faintly, his voice quavering slightly. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing? You’re saying that you’ll change your life, the plans you’ve spent decades, hell even longer, putting together for what? Me?” he demanded, his hurt turning to anger as startled golden eyes met bewildered emerald.

“Of course... most people discard the past to ensure a more prosperous future...”

“So you’re saying that _I’m_ your future? That I...”

“You _and_ our family, Anthony, in any way that one may manifest between us...”

“But that’s **ridiculous**!” the brunette yelled, his gaze narrowed. “God damn it Loki! You can’t just, just give up on who you are and what you want because of me! I mean, who the hell does that?! I’m just some arrogant, broken jerk who’s good for a lay and a laugh... I’m not _marriage_ material or mating material or anything... Jesus! You’d be sick of me before the decade was out... let alone a century or something...” he rattled on, his eyes everywhere but the face of the man in front of him.

“... And please don’t tell me that you stole this... If Odin lays the heavy on you for taking it and you get in trouble because I’ve mislead you into thinking... _whoa_!” 

Having spent more than a year becoming more and more besotted with the intriguing little creature before him, Loki had learned that the best way to stop his omega from spouting nonsense was to silence him with a deep and thorough kiss. It may be a tad sexist, if the modern Midgardian vernacular was to be believed, but it worked and, right now, he just wanted his intended to stop demeaning himself and listen to him for a change.

“Anthony, you are a worrisome, infuriating and petulant brat whose genius is almost as formidable as the venom you lash from your tongue” he stated, his mouth mere inches away from the kiss reddened lips he’d just released. “You are proud, fierce and utterly unafraid... your heart, no matter how damaged, is large enough to swallow the Nine and your wit and your whims preoccupy my every waking thought... Therefore, surely the Norns’ could craft no better mate for me than you... and so, if you will have me, I wouldst take and love you until the end of all days” he promised, his hands enveloping smaller, calloused ones, the apple humming pleasantly in response.

“You, Anthony Edward Stark, are more precious to me than any thoughts of conquest... and, should you turn me away you must be aware that not only did I _not_ steal the apple _but_ it was given unto me by my mother” he said, his tone becoming grave. 

“I fear that her desire for grand-children will leave nothing but ruin in its wake should she be denied...”


	7. To the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter 1.
> 
> Wow... 9th of May... that is some time ago, isn't it? -_-;;
> 
> Sorry guys!
> 
> This is the second to last chapter which, of course, means that next chapter is the SMUT chapter!

***** Present *****

 

“Hah! See! I _knew_ it would be all lovey-dovey!” Edwin crowed, his slight form wriggling to remove itself from his perch so that he could hit the floor and scamper his way out of Loki’s study.

“Jarvis! Patch me through to Franklin, would ya?” he called, his legs galloping him through the entrance at a pace that had his parents chuckling before, now alone, the alpha pulled his omega into a firm, passionate kiss, their tongues mingling before Tony pulled away with a purr.

“J? Seal the doors” he ordered whilst resettling himself within the embrace of his taller mate. “I think it’s time for a more _adult_ retelling of this modern-day fantasy” he admitted, his smile warm and pleased when Loki held him a little more tightly, his right hand reaching out.

“Then allow me to continue... if memory serves, my silver tongue had finally won you over and you _were_ very keen to show me just how, ahh, _interested_ you’d become in my native-land’s mating traditions...”

***** Flashback *****

“Wow? Really? Frigga seems like such a sweet-heart” Tony chuckled, his left hand desperately scrubbing at his eyes. “Guess we better not disappoint her too much, huh? Don’t want a warrior Queen as an enemy... that’s for sure... not if the vengeful little mood-swings you _say_ you’ve inherited are anything to go by...” he tried to laugh around the alpha snorting and pulling him to his feet.

“So you agree? You’ll accept my offer? You...”

“I accept _you_ , you crazy son of a bitch” he chuckled through a sob as he threw his arms around the taller alpha’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug despite the other’s shock: “heh, _me_ , mated to a God, hell, _becoming_ a God... can you imagine Rodey’s face when I tell him, or _Pepper’s_? Hah!” he laughed, his eyes losing the red that’d robbed them of their sparkle. “Oh God, and _Steve_! He’ll have kittens, no, his kittens will have kittens... he... _umph_ ”

Blinking when a strong, regal, alabaster hand concealed his excitedly moving lips, Tony looked into the deep emerald of the alpha’s eyes as the older being leaned further forward, a glint of mischief momentarily creasing his features.

“I’ll not have you talking of any other alphas this night, my little rabbit” he breathed, his tone quiet and fluttering restlessly, dangerously across the hay which ensconced them. “Now then, I believe that we have a ritual to enact, do we not?”

Nodding enthusiastically, a trill of excitement rolling down his spine at the prospect, the omega closed his mouth (effectively giving the palm that trapped him a gentle kiss) and patiently awaited the rules.

“This dwelling is closer to one of your Midgardian castles than anything else” the mage purred. “Amora is even more eccentric in her choice of home and décor then she is in her everyday apparel...”

“ _umph shwee woors eh ti-a-rrahh_ ” Tony’s muffled voice commented with a roll of his eyes which, in turn, led to the immortal’s own eyes rolling.

“Anthony...”

“ _Soh-wee..._ ”

“Hnn... now, when I bid you to leave me, you must do everything that you can to avoid me and to make your way outside... Should you manage to escape this most lavish of mazes, as Asgardian law dictates, you will be entitled to one request that I must fulfil regardless of its difficult or the amount of time it would take to complete it” he said, his smirk sharpening when Tony’s eyebrows hitched up, his hand pulling away.

“So... I take it that that means...” 

“That _you_ must uphold a similar deal should I drag you to our mating-bed _before_ your feet hit the grass? Why, of course...”

“ _Of course_...” Tony huffed, his own smirk forming; “okay, so it’s kind of like a high-stakes version of the traditional mate-hunts that we _mere mortals_ used to do back in the day, huh?” he said with a shrug. “No biggie... I’m certain that I can find my way clear of this place before you’re out of that door, _grandpa_ ” he chuckled, his eyes laughing along with his throat when the alpha shoved him into the hay with an unimpressed grunt.

“We shall see, my pet, we shall see” he stated before standing with a stretch and pointing imperiously at the open door: “run along then, rabbit; I’ll be sporting and give you half an hour to explore...”

“What? Half an hour? Wow... you _seriously_ don’t mind me having the best side of this already sweet deal now, do you?” the omega snorted as he stood and patted down the loin-cloth to remove a few, errant strands of gold that’d clung to him.

“Perhaps... or maybe the thought of you running around, growing increasingly frustrated as your intellect proves no match for the many corridors and passageways that _I_ helped build, your panic heightening and enhancing that delicious scent of yours, is one I relish too much to have it end too soon” he purred.

Cocking a brow and tilting his head to the right, the omega snorted, shrugged and ambled his way to the room’s only opening, his right hand swinging the chain that jingled from his neck. 

“You just keep believing that, big-guy” he threw back smoothly, his smile dazzling: “I’ll see you outside, alright?”

“You can dream, my rabbit, you can dream...”


	8. Of Rules and Breaking them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's somewhere : )
> 
> Yeah, sorry guys, SMUT next chapter... this alleged "last" chapter just kept growing and, I know it's not my biggest 'fan-followed' story, but I really enjoyed writing it and so I wanted to finish it properly.
> 
> : )

So, getting outside?

“Are you _fucking_ serious?!”

Not as easy as he’d hoped.

“Fucking Amora, fucking castle, fucking, stupid sex-fantasies combined with stupidly attentive _fucking_ boyfriend-fiancées...” he bemoaned as what must have been the hundredth door he tried merely opened up to _another_ corridor plagued by doors. 

“Shit... so much for my head start... I haven’t even found a stairwell or a window yet...” he grumbled further, his casual swinging of his neck chain growing more and more erratic as he meandered down the (admittedly lavish) gold and gem encrusted hallway. This, at first, hadn’t been too bad as the tacky portraits of Amora in various poses of conquest were hilarious to view; the ones with Thor painted in were beyond creepy, though.

Oh God, what if Loki had a similar set up with pictures of them together like that?

He wasn’t sure if the thought turned him on or, well, turned him on; he’d never had anyone pursue him before which, okay, might have been down to him living a double life as a beta for so long. But still...

_Swish..._

Blinking, the “chiming”, rhythmic sound of the last chain-link tapping against the wall suddenly giving way to nothingness, Tony paused his steps, his golden eyes narrowing as, upon further inspection, the chain was _disappearing into_ the wall.

“Oh, you sneaky son of a bitch” he muttered whilst carefully, cautiously, pressing his left hand against what seemed to be a solid, wall-paper and gilt blanketed structure.

It also passed straight through and, assured that Loki truly wanted to mate and not _maim_ him, he took a deep breath and walked straight through, his smile returning when a short, dimly lit corridor leading to a spiral staircase was revealed.

A spiral staircase that went up _and_ down.

“Bingo” he purred, his lips tilting into a smirk; it looked as though he was very much back in the game.

Then, somehow reminding himself not to whistle or _whoop_ thanks to his now secured victory, the omega virtually skipped to the stairs before merrily hopping down each one, his mind’s eye playing a comical scene of Loki stalking around upstairs and becoming even more annoyed when he couldn’t be found.

‘Serves the smug bastard right’ he thought whilst high-fiving one of the glistening lanterns which guided him ever downward, the ancient, stone clad walls humming in time with the metal as he strode his way to the bottom. ‘Thinks he’s _so_ devious by dragging me here and exposing me to Amora’s trashy fanart... heh, if the tumblr community ever found out there’d be outrage’ he thought with a chuckle.

That ship was just plain _wrong_...

“Little rabbit, little rabbit... come out, come out wherever you are!”

Blinking, his head snapping to the (not too) distant sound of the alpha from maybe a few stories above him, the brunette couldn’t smother his giggle this time before he continued on his way, his various chains and harem accessories jingling melodically.

Oh, he couldn’t wait to see the older male’s face when he finally tracked him down; he was already imagining himself outside, his body illuminated by the moon and framed by tall grass and enchanted, Vanaheim scenery.

Hmm, but what to say? What cool, sassy statement should leave his mouth as his mate gawped at him in disbelief?

And what was he going to wish for? 

Grinning, his feet finally planting upon the slate-floor, Tony close to skipped his was through another short corridor which led to the same style of hologram (well, more likely an _illusion_ , fucking magic) which he slowly poked his head through.

Stretching out before him, its grandeur enough to make every Sheik in the UAE salivate, was an expansive, ornate reception hall and, directly towards him? A set of gigantic, ivory sculpted doors framed by colossal windows and thick, velvet drapes. 

“Freedom, here I come” he chirped.

“ _Tony_... Olly olly oxen free!”

“Yeah” he muttered whilst carefully wandering across gleaming, decorative marble floor tiles, his eyes darting about for his clever mate was more than capable of being in at least two places at once. “Sorry, Lo, but I ain’t falling for that” he added, his keen gaze snapping to the deluxe, Gone with the Wind styled staircase which led to a small veranda from which a host could observe their guests as they entered through the doors. “Hmm, maybe my wish will be that I’m allowed to say ‘I told you so’ without any magic based consequences” he mused as, with a delighted grin, he grasped the two, solid-gold handles and yanked them down, his upper body heaving with all of his might to push them outwards.

“Hmm... took you long enough.”

Baulking, his jaw all but hitting the floor, Tony stumbled forward, a range of accusations and denials on his lips before, with a snarl, he pointed at the mage and bellowed: “you fucking cheater!”

“Oh?”

“You bastard! You teleported out here the second I left that damned tower, didn’t you?”

“Well... I would not say it was the _actual_ second you left but, tis such a beautiful night and I had wanted to survey the hunting ground I will be chasing you through...”

“But that’s fucking cheating! You...”

“Goodness, _did_ we agree to any such rules?”

“No, you just said...” then, blinking, his photographic memory managing to deal him one, last trump-card, Tony’s jaw slowly closed as their conversation play over in his head; the game wasn’t over yet. 

“Anthony?”

Yelping, his legs kicking him into action, Loki realised his mistake too late as the omega sprang down the few, marble steps, his feet almost slipping on the lush greenery which won him the match, his eyes wild with laughter as the alpha groaned.

“Ha! In your face!”

“There is such a thing as a _graceful_ winner, Anthony...”

“Heh, don’t you _graceful winner_ me, Loki-kins” the omega retorted, his body performing a little victory dance which had his chains jingling in a cacophony of joy: “you little sneak! You were waiting for me out here just in case I made my way out and set I don’t know how many clones roaming around inside to, oh, what did you say? Drag me back to your mating bed?” he cooed, his tone smothered in arrogant pleasure. 

“Ah, my clever rabbit... it would seem that you’ve bested me” the mage sighed, his smile warm and gentle.

“You’re damn right, hot-stuff” came the jaunty reply: “and now, I think you’ll find, it’s time for me to claim my reward...”


	9. Happy Hunting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's out there, true believers : )
> 
> Wow... okay, so this baby is nearly finished; chapter 10 **featuring SMUT!** will be posted before next weekend : )
> 
> Enjoy!

So, claiming his reward? Yeah, _strangely_ the alpha was making that a lot more difficult than it should be, especially since a kiss (both dizzying and delicious) had silenced him almost immediately before his chains were tugged and they were walking away from the _magical_ kingdom of Amora's fan-art.

Then, having finally noticed where they were heading (after coming up for some much needed air), Tony realised that maybe being dragged to Loki’s _in-castle_ mating bed might not have been the _worst_ idea...

“Umm, why are we walking towards the woods?”

“Hmm? Perhaps you’d like to relinquish your victory request for a night in the luxurious accommodation you fled from, dear-heart? I can assure you that I’ll have no objection” the alpha purred, his smirk sharp as he continued to guide his soon to be mate ever closer to the moon-lit tree-line.

“Oh yeah, _sure_ ” Tony scoffed, his jingling chains harmonising quite nicely with the chirping of other worldly crickets and the like; “I’ll trade off an opportunity to get _anything_ I want from you to have sex in a bed, of course I will” he continued sarcastically, his eyes straining to see the finer details of the forest.

“Even after I transform into a wolf and chase you through the trees?”

“Ha! What? Oh, come on, now you’re just being ridiculous...”

“You _said_ that you wanted the fairy-tale experience...”

“You’re kidding, you’ve got to be, you...” Tony blinked and swallowed; the smirk his soon to be mate was sporting never meant anything good for his enemies... but all _kinds_ of good in the bedroom.

_Oh..._

“Umm, honey, I don’t think bestiality is the way to go here...”

“Whomever said that I’d be mating you in that form? Why Anthony, do I hear the words of a much wanted, yet unspoken, desire there? Or...”

“No, no, no” the omega was quick to yelp, their footfalls endings at the low-swung branches of a particularly beautiful, lilac-coloured tree, it’s silver leavers glimmering pleasantly as the wind played amongst the boughs. “No that’s, that really **isn’t** what you’re hearing there... like at all, okay?” he added, his shackled wrists jingling as nervous hands began to play with the foliage within his reach. “Can’t we just, you know, do this a more... ah, _human_ way?”

Huffing, his eyes rolling dramatically, Loki waved away his armour with a small, displeased smile; “had I have won our little wager you’d already be fleeing across this glade by now” he murmured, his tone playfully grumpy. “However, I suppose that I must, hmm, what is that saying? _Get used_ to your little whims and quirks, shan’t I? Such a fickle and entertaining little thing...” he continued before dispelling the chains his omega wore (the cuffs, though, remained firmly in place).

“Heh, you’re damned right... so, new plan?”

“New plan” the God confirmed; “I’ll stay as I am and track you in a more _human way_ but I am not relinquishing my right to a mating hunt” he stated bluntly, his tone leaving no room for argument.

“Huh, okay” the younger man said through a blink, his attention momentarily re-focusing on the _hunting ground_ he’d no doubt be claimed in; “anything I need to be aware of, you know, like carnivorous plants? Grabby-trees? Quick-sand?”

Chuckling, Loki looped an arm around the shorter male’s shoulders, his free arm gesturing grandly to the chirp chorused woodland.

“What is this? My fearless little hen is worried that he canst handle the wilderness of an alien Realm? Well, worry not, dear-heart, there is nothing to harm you within... well, other than the Trolls and, perhaps the enormous arachnids and foxes which come out to hunt at night...”

“Wait... you’re joking again, right?”

“Hmm... and then there are the inhabitants of this Realm... they’re very fond of omegas for themselves and for their Slavers markets” he continued with a light shrug; “surely nothing that you can’t handle, yes, Ironman? Now, away with you, I can only offer you so long for a head-start before I lose all sense of composure and take you where you stand... unless, you have changed your mind about the favour?” 

Swallowing his nervousness (his mate was the God of Lies, after all, and _very_ interested in using up Tony’s advantage before the mortal had a chance to think more deeply about what he wanted), the omega nodded, shrugged off the arm and rolled his shoulders. 

“Okay, I can do this... happy hunting” he called before, without a second’s hesitation, he bolted into the trees.

As he ran, he was pretty sure that he could hear cackling amidst the howling of wolves.

Why had he wanted a fairy-tale romance again?


	10. And they Lived Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: it's near the front, I promise : )
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: SMUT, HEAT-SEX, BITING, MATING AHOY!**
> 
>  
> 
> I have, however, _finished_ the story before the SMUT for any readers who don't enjoy that sort of thing.

Stretching languidly, the joints that made up his neck and shoulders popping deliciously, Loki leisurely stretched before the lavender and chrome accented forest, his jade eyes tracking the fire-flies and sprites as they danced about the branches.

So this was it, the taming of Loki Odinson, true son of Laufey, past and future King of Asgard, loved by no one for whom he truly was...

“Until now...” he breathed, his smile softening wistfully; Anthony, his brave, innovative, big-hearted Anthony had seen the blue of his skin, tasted the venom from his tongue, witnessed the throws of his rage, his despair and had taken it all in his stride.

He’d engaged him conversation outside of the usual mockery he’d been treated to in his youth, he’d offered assistance even when they were enemies, he’d listened through the nasty taunts and hate-filled words he used to spill.

He wanted to stay with _him_ for as long as Idun’s apples would allow.

No one had _ever_ wanted to stay with him... not willingly, not without incentive...

Until now...

“And all it has cost me is two favours... hmm, surely a deal that not even Mephisto could scoff at” he sighed out, his patience slowly drawing to an end; perhaps tracking his younger lover in this more human form wouldn’t be _quite_ as thrilling but he couldn’t deny that there was a certain thrill coiling in his gut. 

“Ready or not! Here I come!” he bellowed, his tone jovial even to his own ears as he took off at a sprint, his legs following the route he’d watched the mortal take about twenty minutes ago with an ease begotten from his childhood days of tracking through the fields of Asgard with Thor and their tutor.

Surely one, little, inexperienced mortal would be an easy enough prize to catch.

Or so he’d thought...

“I must commend you on your cleverness Anthony” he called, his legs skipping across the knotted, gnarled roots of various maroon and fuchsia trees; “I had thought this little match of ours would have been settled within the hour and yet, here we are, your scent leading hither and yonder thanks to you pinning pieces of that garment amongst the furrows and grasses” he applauded. “Are you naked, now, I wonder? All except for the shackles I’ve trapped you in? Would it be unfair of me to call them back to me now? To drag you through the grass before I take you in it?” he furthered tauntingly in hopes that the omega would take the bait.

“You promised not to cheat!”

‘ _Bingo..._ ’

Turning to the left abruptly, his smirk razor sharp and his senses honed, Loki prowled his way towards a moon-lit clearing from where the voice had resonated, his leather boots making short work of the vibrant, aquamarine mosses which scattered the animal-made track his lover must have traversed.

“And you expected me to keep my promise, little hen?” he responded, his head turning to face the way he’d just come in hopes of sounding more distant; “surely you realised that it isn’t in my nature to play fair!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!”

A little further to the west this time... could it be that his clever mate was trying to lure him into the thorny thicket he could see sprawling out in that direction?

“Such a devious little thing” he chuckled before standing to his full height, his keen gaze scrutinising the mass of loops, coils and gnarled wreathes that made up Anthony’s current hiding place.

“You best not have harmed yourself whilst seeking sanctuary within that mess” he chided whilst making a slow approach; “you do realise that I’ll have to burn the whole area to cinders if you’re scratched in the slightest” he added matter-of-factly, a hint of anger at the thought of the other being harmed peppering his tone.

“Isn’t prince-charming meant to dashingly cut through the vines to rescue me, huh? I’m pretty sure none of the Disney guys rocked up with flame-throwers or magic thorn eating fire-powers” Tony returned, his voice sounding much closer. 

“Yes, but none of those fictional _heroes_ was a God, let alone a God of Chaos and Fire” he offered with a chuckle; “now, must I really climb through this entanglement and spoil my tunic or are you going to accept defeat and kneel before me?”

“Hah! Like I told you during your full-tilt Diva episode, pal, I’m not one for kneeling...”

“That’s not what you said on our fourth _date_...”

“ _That_ is a complete different matter!”

“Is it truly? If I recall you were _very_ eager...”

“Oh yeah? Well, if we’re going to drag up past history, if _I_ recall, there’s been more than one occasion where _you_ have knelt for me...”

“And I would gladly do it again, over and over, if you’d just come out here and let me” the alpha purred, his form now standing directly before the thorns; with a steady breath, he slowly knelt on one knee, his arms splaying open.

The seconds ticked by; one, two, three...

“You... you big, _sentimental_ idiot” came a quavering voice from the semi-darkness before, to the alpha’s shock, a pair of slender, muscle toned arms wrapped around him from behind; “you’d have climbed in there, too, wouldn’t you? Damn it... you’ve made me cry twice in one night! What kind of man does that to his mate, huh?” 

Chuckling, his hands gently grasping the lightly trembling ones quivering at his collar bones whilst the omega’s crouched body continued to lean into him, his forehead resting on the juncture between the alpha’s neck and shoulder, in the place where his binding mark would be before the morning came. 

“Oh my Anthony, so full of feeling for a man once convinced that he didn’t possess a heart...”

“And... and you’re so full of love despite believing you were evil...”

“A more perfect match couldn’t exist in all the Nine, could it?”

“You got that right, magic-man...”

Then, gently loosing the other’s hold, Loki turned around to face the mortal (soon to be immortal) and carefully pulled him into a kiss, a flicker of seidr sparking between them to remove any remnants of the clothing they wore before easing him into the grass.

“Umm... hey, ugh, not to... ohh... spoil the mood, or anything, but... I... ugh... I know what I want, you know, for the favour?” Tony breathed out when the older man abandoned his panting lips to mouth at his neck. 

“Hmm?”

“Any chance that apple I’m gonna have could... could ugh... be multiplied a couple of times? You know, so my posse and me can hang out for a few centuries longer?”

“Even the Monster?”

“You know that I couldn’t face eternity without my Science-bro, don’t you?”

“Ugh... fine” the alpha conceded, his tone playfully annoyed; “if it’ll make you happy then I’m sure that I can find a way to bribe Idun... although, having said that, I am more than certain that mother can take care of any such arrangements” he said through a shrug.

“You mean it?!” Tony cried, his eyes sparkling with pleasure.

“Of course... although, you do realise that I was going to offer them the fruit, anyway, right?”

“You _what_?”

“Ah, tis true, I have grown quite fond of your merry-band of idiots and our children will, of course, require playmates... it’s a shame that you didn’t know that before asking, isn’t it?”

Blinking, Tony cocked his to stare into his mate’s hair; “so I just blew my favour?”

“You did, yes.”

“And that’s why you weren’t annoyed when I won our little game earlier? You _knew_ what I’d ask for?”

“I had my suspicions...”

“You over-grown sneak!” Tony hissed out; “it’s a damn good job that I love you anyway...”

“Yes... yes it is...”

**SMUT AHOY!**

A few steamy, tongue accented kisses later saw the awakening of Tony’s heat-cycle with a fire that could’ve set the glade that cocooned them ablaze...

“Uhh... God, I’m... ugh... I think my brain is melting...” the younger of the pair groaned whilst pressing himself against the deliciously sweet scented grasses, his hands feverishly groping and sliding against the broad shoulders and toned arms of his mate.

Growling, the alpha continued to mouth at the beaded flesh that made up the omega’s bonding point, his own arms coiled about the younger’s torso before his right arm quested downward to cup the shorter male’s rump, his fingers gently parting the spread flesh further. 

“Ah... don’t... don’t go teasing me _there_ ” he whined, his irises now completely gold as opposed to the warm, chocolate brown they usually were. “I feel all... weird... and hot and I need... gah... I don’t know but I’m burning and it _itches_ ” he hissed, his hips rising once more to desperately engage with the almost torturously slow rubbing his dick was receiving, trapped as it was between their slowly grinding bodies.

“Don’t worry, savass, all is as it should be” he breathed, a sly smirk playing on his lips; Tony groaned in horror as he saw it. “You’re going to be _begging_ me to fill you soon” he cooed with mock pleasantness, his fingers carefully massaging the cheek it held whilst his fingers ventured ever further to the slickened hole he could scent. “I so do want to give you the _true_ fantasy experience...”

Quirking a brow at that, Tony’s panting was getting progressively more difficult to control, especially when their eyes locked and he became aware of how naked they were, how hot he was... how _wet_ he was becoming between trembling thighs. 

“God.... don’t say things like that... can’t you see what a mess you’re making of me just by being here, _your highness_ ” he ground out, the venom in his voice sweetening into honey as Loki leaned up, his body firmly settling between the goosed skin of his quivering mate’s legs. Then, using his free hand as an anchor, its digits fisting into the feather-soft blades of grass next to Tony’s neck, he slowly licked his lips and carefully moved his probing finger further in.

“Loki...”

“Mmm... so wet for me, my little rabbit” he murmured, their eyes locking whilst he slowly leaned down, his tips carefully dipping past his mates balls to press against the soft, wet rutting channel that, now his heat was truly underway, had pushed down upon the anal passage, ensuring any potential alpha had a tight, moist cavern to thrust into. He shuddered, his hind-brain urging him to part the legs further and to simply take, to use, to _knot_...

“Ooh... I... ugh... that growlin’s goin’ right through me...”

Blinking, the alpha huffed, the lust clouding his vision lifting as he smiled, his index finger slowly circling the channel’s sweet scented entrance whilst he leaned down further, their lips close to touching.

“You must relax for me, dear-heart, this will be a coupling unlike anything else you’ve ever experienced but you must give yourself up wholly, completely... have faith that I only give you pleasure and that is _all_ you will receive...”

The omega nodded, his eyes fluttering when their lips finally met in a kiss; the clever finger slipped its way in at the motion, its full length being sucked in eagerly as though being swallowed by a starving mouth.

“ _Anthony_ ” he breathed, his middle finger joining in the exploration as the omega writhed and moaned.

“Ah! Uh... that feels so weird... and _good_... I need something bigger... can you...” he hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hips bucking uselessly as muscles he didn’t know he had clamped down and his body sang in pleasure, the mating glands of his neck swelling up in anticipation. “Ugh... I didn’t-t think this would be so-o different from...” he gasped out, his eyes almost crossing when a third finger entered him, his own hands reaching for his neglected length. 

“Is it not divine?” Loki purred, his eyes hungrily watching the omega move to pleasure himself in time with the slow, careful thrusts of his fingers, their knuckles carefully flexing in a vain attempt to loosen the crushing walls that tried to suck them in. “The time is at hand... I will claim you now, do you understand? There is no escaping me after this...”

Nodding shakily, the omega tried to bite back his whimper when the fingers left him, his eyes widening when he noticed the alpha’s thickened erection and the swelling knot it grew from.

“ _Loki_...”

The alpha grinned toothily as he used his hand, still sticky from its exploration, to grip his mate’s hip and pull him further down.

“Do you accept me and the bond I offer you?”

“Y-yeah... _ugh_!” he called, the fattened tip of Loki’s member butting at the entrance before squeezing in with a low, deep growl ringing out from the alpha’s throat. Then, his ears straining to hear Tony’s breath settling above the rush of blood thundering through his ears, the Asgardian tightened his grip to the point of bruising as he tilted the shorter man and thrust all of the way in with a roar.

Crying out, Tony arched, his head lolling to the left, his mating glands exposed and glistening with hormone rich oil, his mouth opening in a silent scream when sharp fangs ruptured the skin, his mate’s growls low and possessive as he settled firmly atop the omega, his tongue lapping at the blood he’d spilled.

What followed was, at first, a slow and steady rhythm; some part of Loki that wasn’t being consumed by the desire to rut like a wild beast kept urging him to restrain himself, reminding the rest of his eager body that, as close to forty as he was, this Tony’s first heat. That meant that he needed to take his time, keep himself in check, try to...

“Oh my God... Loki! You’re killing me here!” the omega whined, his legs kicking up to wrap around the God’s waist, his hands having stopped the futile tugging of member to clutch their way around the alpha’s back, pulling him in, his legs demanding that his mate’s hips slammed against him roughly.

“ **Anthony, you mustn’t... you’ve not eaten... of the apple... I could so easily...** ”

“ _I’m_ not made of glass!” the shorter of the pair whined, his eyes flashing to give Loki’s startled, angry expression a run for its money. “We’ve never done things by halves, Loki and now I really, _really_ need you take charge here... I want you to _fuck_ me... we can do all the nicer, slower stuff later... Aahh!” he finished with a yowl, his whole body jerking with the force of the alpha’s thrust.

“Alright... but you just remember... when you can’t _walk_ tomorrow, Anthony, that you asked for this” he rumbled, his body weight pressing the younger man down into the greenery, both of his hands moving to capture the omega’s and trap them at his sides. Then, his smirk turning feral, the Chaos Mage started to slam home, his body delighting in the scorching passage that hugged him tightly, the sound of wet flesh slapping together utterly obscene as the alpha took his mate’s words to heart. God, making love to Tony had always been an experience, but this? Those silken walls contracting, the omega crying out and his knot swelling, demanding to be seated inside, to plug, to rut to _fill_...

He snarled angrily, his hips adjusting and slamming repeatedly as the honeyed scent Tony released grew stronger, dragging his nose and mouth back to the still bloody bite-mark he’d made earlier whilst his mate continued to buck and writhe a demand.

Then, mind-blanking, Loki leaned in and sank his teeth back into the bond mark, the electric pleasure running through Tony causing him to reach a double climax that had him screaming in ecstasy; as a rush of fluids gushed through his channel, the alpha gained the advantage he needed, his knot sinking in. Howling, the immortal clenched his teeth, his knot expanding and locking him in place, his hips now giving swift, shallow thrusts, each motion an orgasm in itself as he filled Tony to the brim, his eyes rolling back.

Surely, this was how _every_ great fairy-tale should end...

**Author's Note:**

> So, Edwin... yeah, not the most usual of names BUT he is named after the ever wonderful Edwin Jarvis, Tony's faithful butler and true father.
> 
> I'll be exploring that relationship (through Tony's eyes) via flash-backs to his and Loki's developing _romance_.
> 
> As to why I've written this? I really don't know... it's shaping up to be so much different to my other works, but still : )
> 
> The next update of all three of my multi-chapter fics will be next weekend; thanks again for the kudos and support guys! ; )


End file.
